Harry Potter and ElimiDate
by purplebean14
Summary: Harry enters Elimi Date to find the perfect woman. Who will he meet? Any old weirdos from school? This is like the bachelor but with an ODD twist!
1. The Letter

Ch 1: The Letter  
  
Harry Potter was now 22 years old. His jet-black hair was as messy as ever, and visible through it, a lightning bolt scar. His green eyes had a bright new twinkle in them. Harry played Quidditch professionally on the Britain team as seeker. He played alongside his best friend, who was keeper, Ron Weasley.  
  
Just as Harry was about to sit down to watch his favorite television show, ElimiDate, his owl, Hedwig, flew in. Hedwig was holding Harry's mail and a copy of 'The Daily Prophet.' He walked over to Hedwig, took the paper and mail, sorted through it and stopped half way. There it was. A white envelope with the golden initial of 'E' stamped on the back. He ripped it open and read aloud:  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to say, you have been selected to appear on the next episode of ElimiDate. You have passed all requirements and regulations. Congratulations. Please be at this address Monday at 10 o'clock: 3480 Knights Way, London. We shall be awaiting your arrival.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Neville Longbottom  
  
He was so happy! But he had a problem in his face. How could he tell Ron and Hermione? After all, they were his best friends. But Harry knew, oh too well, that they would indeed laugh at him. So he came to the decision. He would tell them anyways. Whether they laughed or not, Harry was going to tell them. He got up; walked over to his desk, pulled out everything he would need for his letter and began to write.  
  
''Dear Ron,  
  
How are you? Did you see the match between France and America last week? If you didn't, America won 350-275 in a 10-hour match! It was great. Well, I know you are probably going to laugh, but I'm going to be on ElimiDate. I know you are laughing your bloody head off now, but it's true. I think it's the only thing that will get me a date. Also, get this, Neville! Neville Longbottom is the host! Well, I've got to go now. I'll see you later. Bye,  
  
-Harry''  
  
PS-Will you please send this back with Hedwig and tell her to take it to Hermione? Thanks Ron.  
  
I hoped you liked my first chapter, and I will be updating soon, I hope, see-ya later. 


	2. The Girls and The Freak

Sri I haven't gotten the chappies up sooner. Bin VERY busy...but here we go chappie two! Hope u like, if u don't, o well. And I know these chappies are REALLY short but it's my first fic and I'm used to writing short poem things so... anyways onward.  
  
AN: I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Harry folded the letter, stuffed it into an envelope, gave it to Hedwig and said,  
  
"Here, take this to Ron and wait. He'll tell you what to do. Bye!" He called and went to his bedroom.  
  
He couldn't believe it! He was going to spend a whole entire day with four gorgeous women. Or, at least that's what he hoped.  
  
Harry woke Sunday morning at 6:30. He was so nervous! What would he wear? What would he say? He got out of bed, and tidied himself up. So he decided to wear his nice, blue dress robes.  
  
He tried to do something with his hair but, he wasn't sure just exactly what it was he was doing, or, trying to do. So he quit because what ever it was he was trying to do just made his hair look worse than when he first woke up.  
  
"Oh well! I give up! I leave it like it is! Bloody good for nothing hair gel!" Harry said in much frustration so, Harry left and flew off on his Firebolt.  
  
Harry arrived at 3480 Knights Way at 9:55. There he saw Neville Longbottom. He wondered to himself, "How in the bloody hell did he become host of a television show?", he said in a hint of confusion, "But, he does look a lot better than he did in school..."  
  
"Hi-a Harry!" Neville cried out.  
  
"Umm, hi Neville. How are you?" Harry asked politely  
  
"Er, I'm...I'm...I'm good. How...how are you doing?" Neville asked very hurriedly while he stuttered on every other word.  
  
"Good. Good. I was really surprised when I got the letter."  
  
"Yes, well, erm, let's get going now shall we?" Neville asked checking his watch.  
  
Harry noticed Neville seemed a little on the nervous breakdown side these days. When he and Neville reached the studio, there were three beautiful women standing, and one that looked familiar but not as attractive as the other three women.  
  
The not so attractive one ran up to Harry, actually leaping on him. The girls standing In front of Harry had looks of shock on their faces.  
  
"Oh my God! Harry! Hi Harry! I'm so glad..."  
  
"Umm, excuse me, but who the bloody hell are you?" Harry said very loudly, literally prying the girl off of him.  
  
"Harry? Do you not remember me? I'm Luna! Luna Lovegood!"  
  
"Oh, yes, well, umm, I guess so." Harry said highly confused.  
  
"Oh umm, well if I'm not, er, interrupting anything...", Neville said cutting in luckily for Harry  
  
"No Neville, you're not interrupting anything. Thank you Luna. Good bye" Harry said, shoving Luna back off him.  
  
"Anyways, let's go meet the rest of your dates." Neville said, leading Harry to the other women.  
  
Harry and Neville walked over to the women and Neville began to talk.  
  
"Mr. Potter, welcome to ElimiDate. Here you will have three dates.", Neville stated, "After each one you will ask one lady to leave. At the third date, you will eliminate your last lady. The one left, well, that will be up to you, on what to do. Now that you know what to do, are you ready to meet the ladies?"  
  
Harry nodded and the girls introduced themselves. The first girl, Harry recognized but couldn't think of who she was.   
  
"Hey Harry! I'm Katie Bell. I used to play Quidditch with you at Hogwarts. But I don't play much anymore. I work for the ministry in the Animagus Department. I go, and, well, um, 'talk' to witches or wizards who do 'illegal' moves."  
  
Katie was very beautiful. She looked a bit different than she did in school. She had long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and was rather tall and skinny.  
  
"Oh that's nice. I thought I knew you but I couldn't place your name. Well, good luck." Harry said and the next girl walked up.  
  
Harry knew this one girl. It was Tonks' daughter, Shana Tonks. But Harry didn't know Shana that well. He had only seen her a few times.  
  
"Hi Harry. I'm Shana Tonks." Shana had a very sweet, soft voice. This, Harry liked.  
  
Shana was very beautiful. She had short light brown hair, and green eyes with flecks of gold. "I am currently holding the position of Flying 101 at Hogwarts. But I'm hoping to a book on the mysteries of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Well, sounds fun. Hope you get your book done. Good luck." and at that, Harry gave Shana a small hug.  
  
When Harry hugged Shana, the other girls looked astonished! A few even called Shana a slut and another called Harry a two-timing asshole. But Harry and Shana ignored those comments and the last girl came up. This one Harry didn't know at all.  
  
"Hello Harry. I'm Cassandra Blair. I work for the Daily Prophet on the editing staff. I also hold a degree in Defense Against The Dark Arts Level 9."   
  
Cassandra was rather pretty in Harry's eyes. She had long, flowing black hair with little flecks of blonde and brown. Her eyes glowed into a puddle of blue. She wore sunglasses, but her eyes were still visible and beautiful. Cassandra was apparently very laid back. And Harry really liked that about her.  
  
"Wow! Level 9. You must have gone through 5 years of Defense studies. Well, good luck."  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Well, hope u liked it. It was a bit longer but, I'm pleezed wit it. I don't know how long the other ones will b. Just have to wait. Bye! Next chappie coming soon. 


End file.
